This invention relates to a surface treatment method and apparatus.
This invention has particular but not exclusive application to surface treatment apparatus for treating and/or rejuvenating the playing surfaces of sporting facilities, and for illustrative purposes reference will be made to such application. More particularly the invention has particular reference to playing surfaces covered with artificial grass or turf. However, it is to be understood that this invention could be used in other applications, such as in the surface treatment of paved, painted or carpeted playing surfaces of sporting facilities are